


Loki's second chance

by Mayarismail_97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Kidnapping, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayarismail_97/pseuds/Mayarismail_97
Summary: The norns saw what happened during Loki's life until the day he died. They decided to give him a second chance.





	1. Chapter 1

" You're my son. I wanted only to protect you from the truth." Odin said to Loki. 

" What, because I. I. I am the monster parents tell their children about at night?" Loki said, crying.   
\---------------------------------------------------

loki was able to let laufey , king of frost giants , enter Odin's chamber to kill him. Laufey stood before the sleeping Odin, he raised his blade above Odin's body , but a blast of energy Hit him from behind. As the Jotun king falls to the ground. It was loki who killed him , holding Gungnir. And he killed the other two frost giants that were with laufey. Frigga was standing behind him, she took Loki in her arms . 

"I swear to you, mother, they will pay for what they've done today. I will end the Jotun threat, now and forever!" Loki said to her and then looked at Odin . 

"And I will make you proud. "

Loki was happy because Frigga was looking at him proudly but then Thor arrived and told Loki that he was a liar because he has sent a destroyer to kill his friends and kill him. Loki smiled at him 

"It's good to have you back."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to destroy Jotunheim. " and then he raises Gungnir and fired it at Thor , sending him flying backwards. 

Thor went to the Bitfrost and he looks over to the controls, sees that they're frozen in an enormous block of ice. He hurries to the ice to smash it but Loki fired Gungnir. The blast hits the ice in front of Thor, blasting him back across the floor. 

"You can't stop it. The Bifrost will build until it rips Jotunheim apart. " Loki said. 

"Why have you done this?" Thor asked. 

"To do what Father never could. To destroy their kind forever. When he awakens, he'll see the wisdom of what I've done. "

"He won't! You can't kill an entire race. " Thor said. 

They kept fighting with each other .   
"Is the throne really worth what you've done? What you would become. " Thor said to him. 

"I never wanted the throne. I only wanted to be your equal. Now fight me!" Loki yelled. 

Loki flinged Thor to the ground by Gungnir. 

"I will not fight you, brother. " Thor said. 

"I AM NOT YOURR BROTHERR!! " Loki yelled at him. 

And then they kept fighting , Thor having nothing but to defend himself until Thor and Loki come crashing through the Observatory dome and land hard, rolling across the Rainbow Bridge. 

While they were fighting Thor realized what he must do . Then Thor raised Mjolnir in the air. Clouds form above him, thunder rumbling. Lightning arcs off of his hammer, as he channelled the power of the storm into it, then he striked Mjolnir down upon the Rainbow Bridge. The blow is massive, causing a rumbling along the whole bridge. A crack appeared where the blow struck. Loki raised to his feet.

"What are you doing? " Loki shouted. 

However , Thor kept hitting until the bitforst shattered, rainbow energy exploded out of it. Both Loki and Thor are hurled into the air by the force of the blast. The wave of destruction broke the observatory apart. Loki and Thor fall together, Thor grabbed hold of one end of Gungnir, while Loki still clutches the other. Suddenly a hand clutched Thor's leg, it was Odin's . Loki looked up " I could've done it father , i could've done it for you , for all of us. "

"No loki. " Odin said quietly. 

Loki searched his father's face for any approval but he just found disappointment and regret. And then he let go of Gungnir. 

"LOKIII NOOOOOO. " Thor shouted. And Loki fell into the void. No one knew where did Loki go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The norns were watching Loki's life.

In shield facility : 

The Tesseract shaked the entire facility. The Tessaract energy formed a beam , which formed a Vortex , then a portal to the space appeared. Then everything became quiet and there was figure is kneeling on the platform, smoke coming off it. It's Loki. . He looked at Fury, Barton and Selvig. He stood up, holing the scepter. 

"Sir, please put down the spear!" Fury said. 

Loki looks at his spear then suddenly points it at where Fury and Barton are standing and shot out a blue light towards them. Barton tackled Fury and they both barely miss Loki's fired shot. Machine guns were fired at loki but they couldn't shoot him. Loki used his sceptor , energy blasted from it and all the shield agents were on the floor. He took control of Barton and other shield agents. Fury was took the Tessaract and put it in its case and tried to leave the lab. 

"Please don't. I still need that. " Loki said. 

Fury turned to him "This doesn't have to get any messier. "

"Of course it does. I've come too far for anything else. I am Loki of Asgard, and I am burdened with glorious purpose."

\----------------------------------------------- 

In Manhattan city , the Chitauri were attacking it , explosions were everywhere. 

Loki walked onto the balcony of Stark's tower , he was pleased about what was happening. Thor landed on the tower. 

"Loki! Turn off the Tesseract or I'll destroy it!"

"You can't. There is no stopping it. There is only the war!" 

And they started to fight each other. Thor holds down Loki's face straight ahead, forcing him to watch the city falling to ash.

"Look at this! Look around you! You think this madness will end with your rule?"

Loki tried to turn away " It's too late. It's too late to stop it."

"No ,we can together. " Loki looked at him with hope but then he stabbed him. Thor kneeled over but then he got up and beat Loki , slammed him down hard until he was bleeding. 

\----------------------------------------------

Hawkeye fired an arrow at Loki, Loki grabbed it easily but it exploded in his face. Loki crashed into the Stark's penthouse pad. Loki was shocked at what happened . The Hulk kicked Loki . Loki collapsed when he hit the wall . The hulk jumps in ready to attack but Loki rolled himself up.

"ENOUGH! YOU ARE, ALL OF YOU ARE BENEATH ME! I AM A GOD, YOU DULL CREATURE, AND I WILL NOT BE BULLIED" Loki shouted but The Hulk grabbed him by the legs and smashed him aginst the floor repeadtly , then he threw him aside to the ground. Meanwhile the other avenegers were able to defeat the Chitauri. 

Loki crawled onto the stair , the avengers were behind him , he raised his arms and smiled weakly at them. 

"You won finally. " he said but in a small voice. 

Tony looked at him confused and before he can say anything , Thor grabbed Loki and they went to put him in a cell until they go back to Asgard to face his punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki was in his cell . Tony knew the truth.

It has been a month since Loki was taken to Asgard. They put a collar around his neck to preveny him from using his magic , he wasn't able to heal himself, he was broken from the inside but he used an illusion to make him look better. His mother was visitng him daily , to provide him comfort in his cell. 

" The books I sent, do they not interest you?" She asked him one day because he was just sitting , staring at nothing. 

"Did i make Odin proud?" Loki asked. 

"Loki , what you did on Jotunheim and Midgard is not acceptable. Your father... "

"He is not my father! " Loki shouted at her. 

"Then am I not your mother? " she asked. 

Loki hesitated for a moment "you're not." 

She smiled at him sadly and tears were in her eyes. she took a step towards him and extended her hands, Loki went to touch her hand but his hand went through hers and it was hologram of her , he looked at it sadly and when she disappeared he started to cry. 

It has been two days and Frigga didn't visit Loki , he was just sitting in the corner of the cell , doing nothing. The guards were standing in the dungeons , suddenly they were attacked by three creatures , they were three frost giants. They killed the whole guards , prisoners wanted to go out but one of the giants stood infront of Loki's cell. 

"Well well well , what do we have here? Prince Loki. " She smirked at him. 

She was able to enter the cell and went to Loki , who was still sitting in the corner as if nothing happened. 

"Today Loki , i will take my revenge for what you have done to me. " she looked at him hatefully. 

"Well Angrboda , there is nothing worse than what i've been through. " 

She glared at him , cast a spell on him until he went unconscious then she teleportated them .

\-------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on Earth, during the whole month after Loki attacked them , he was trying to tell Thor that there was something wrong with his brother . He was wondering if anyone noticed that there was something different about Loki . He once told him that he looked like he was haunted , like he was afraid of something but Thor always told him " Man of Iron , don't let Loki fool you. I know my brother, he just wanted to rule and destroy everything. So, you can't trust him. "

Tony hacked all shield's security cameras and started to watch what happenend during the whole thing. He watched when Loki stabbed shield agents with his stuff , when he took control of Clint and Selvig and their eyes went blue . He focused on Loki's face and found that his eyes were blue , when they defeated Loki , he was focused on his face because he thought there was something wrong with him and his eyes where green. 

So, how come his eyes were blue like Clint and Selvig.Tony thought. 

"Aha , so he was controlled like them. " he said to himself. 

He played more videos and found in some videos , loki winced as if something was hurting him and then regain his composure. 

"Jarvis, play the video when he surrender and scan his body. " 

Jarvis played the video when The Hulk smashed Loki , scanned Loki's body. 

"Sir, there are some injuries on his body that are old , older than the one that were made by the Hulk and Thor. " 

"So , i was right . Loki was controlled by someone else and probably he was tortured or something. " Tony said. 

\-------------------------------------------------

"So , you're telling that Loki was innocent? " Clint glared at Tony. 

"My brother was controlled and tortured before he came here. " Thor said, looking at the ground. 

Tony had shown the avengers the videos and told them about his discovery. 

"Yes Clint, he was controlled like you." Tony said . 

"If he is an inoccent like you're saying so he doesn't deserve punishment. " Steve said. 

"Really Steve? " Clint turned his glare to Steve . How dare they say said Loki was innocent? After all of the things that he have done. Clint was still having nightmares. "I can't stay here any longer. " He said and left, Natasha went after him. 

"I shall go to Asgard and tell father about this. " Thor said. 

"I will come with you. " Tony said. 

"We will leave today man of iron. " Thor said and Tony nodded.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is kidnapped.

Loki began to regain his conscious . His head was hurting him , probably from the spell. Hard stone was at his back , chains were around his body. He tried to break the chains but the chains were secured tightly around him. He was shivering , he noticed that he was in cave . Darkness was surrounding him. Suddenly he heard footsteps and Angrboda stood infront of him. 

"You know Loki you're not going to be able to break these chains. So you could struggle as you wish but you won't be able to do anything . And nobody can hear you hear . So, you could scream as you want. " 

He glared at her " Just kill me. " 

She laughed and said "And where the fun in that? I will let you suffer before i kill you. " 

Before Loki could say anything , there was a fist slammed into his mouth and she started to hit him. 

"You know i was waiting for you to come back to me. I was in love with you . How could you do this to me?" She said while she was beating him. "I was waiting for us to be together but ofcourse you didn't come , instead you tried to destroy Jotunheim. " 

Tears were falling down from Loki's eyes , he couldn't say anything. 

"You think i will keep beating you all the time? " she asked. 

She went and when she came back she was carrying a serpent. Loki paled when he saw the serpent She smirked at him and then she put the serpent above him. Venom was falling from the serpent mouth on Loki , he was writhing and struggling but the venom still came on his face . 

\-------------------------------------------------

When Thor and Tony arrived at Asgard, Tony was about to comment about the view infront of him but Thor just ran toward the palace . Tony followed him. Odin was sitting in his throne

"Father, i wish to speak to you. It's about Loki. " Thor bowed, Tony stood beside him awkwardly. 

"You brought visitors with you. " Odin said. 

"This is man of iron. We wish to speak to Loki , we think something was wrong with him , like he was controlled. "

"I know. " Odin simply said. 

"You knew? And you prisoned him? " Tony was the one who asked. 

"What is the meaning of this father! " 

"I just wanted to protect him. " Odin said. 

When he said this , Frigga entered " Protect him? Where were you when he was taken! " she looked at him angrily. 

"Taken? Father, where is Loki?" Thor raised his voice. 

"Ofcourse it is one of his scheme. " Odin said. 

"Wow and i thought that Harold was the worst father, congratulions you took his place. " Tony said. 

"No , Loki was taken! " Frigga yelled. 

"Are you sure mother? But how can we find him? " Thor asked. 

She looked at Odin with a sad face and said " Follow me. "

Thor and Tony followed her and they went to Loki's room. 

"Mother , what are we doing here? " 

"I was sitting here the whole time since he went missing. Thor , i want my son back. " She cried.

"I had used my magic to put a mark on his shoulder , like a tattoo . with it i can locate him, you have a one too Thor. " She said and started to say some foreign words that Tony cannot understand. 

"Lokii. " 

"M-mother? " Loki asked , he thought that he was hallucinate. 

"Ohh , Loki . you can hear me. "

"M-mother i- i- th-think i will d-die. "

Suddenly there were pain in her body and she winced and went on her knees panting. 

Thor went immediately to her side "Mother , whats wrong?"

But she didn't answer him , there was fear and helpesseness. 

"Loki , where are you? " 

"I don't know. " he was shivering. 

"Loki , i need you to look around and tell me what you see."

Loki looked around and found symbols , they looked like the ones he saw them before in a book , it was about Niflheim. 

"A cave in Niflheim. " He said 

"I a-am s-sorry about everyth-thing and you're m-my moth-" the connection was cut. 

"Loki Loki Loki . " she yelled and then began to cry harder. 

"Loki is in danger. You must go to him now. " she said "He is in a cave in Niflheim and its the cave of ages. " 

"Moth... " Thor was about to say something but she cut him and stood up. 

"You must go now." She said urgently.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is dead.

Thor and Tony went to Hemidall to transfer the Niflheim. They were wearing heavy clothes because Niflheim is the place of cold, mist and ice. 

"We will come with you. " Said Sif, Fandral was beside her. 

"We don't like Loki but we will help you. " Fandral said. 

Thor smiled at them "Thank you. " 

Hemidall transferred them , and they started to walk in the directions that Frigga told them about. 

They were trying to avoid any creature on their way until they came infront of a cave. There were two frost giants in the front. 

"We will deal with them . Go and find Loki. " Fandral Said to Thor and Tony , he and Sif began to fight until they were joined by another one, Thor recognized her. 

"Angrbodaaa!!! " Thor voice boomed in the air "Where is my brother? "

"Oh , we're having a family reunion. " she smirked and attacked Thor. 

"Tonyy , search for Loki and i will fight her. " Thor said to Tony , who was wearing his iron man suit. 

Tony nodded and flied inside . He heard screams and sobbing. His screams were full of pain. He just wanted to die, want everything to stop. 

Tony found Loki , he saw a large snake that was postioned above Loki . Venom was dripped from his fangs on Loki's face. He wanted to vomit from the sight of Loki , he was beating badly , Venom was dripping on him. Suddenly he remembered his time in Afghanistan and what he went through. As if he was trapped on his own mind , he came back to reality and fired an energy blast at the snake, sending it flying. He went to Loki , who was unconscious. 

"Loki , wake up wake up. We are here , you're safe. " 

Loki opened his eyes "S-star-rk . "

"Yes Loki . we just need to break this chains . can you stay awake for me. Thor is here. "

"Th-thor. " Loki said , his eyes were closing. 

"No no Loki. Stay with me. You know i still want to have that drink with you " Tony said and then shouted "THORRRRR. " He can still hear the sound of the fight. 

Suddenly Thor came and when he saw Loki , he paled. 

"I need you to use your hammer to break the chains and i will catch him. " Tony said . Thor immediately raised his hammer , breaking the whole chains. 

Tony catched him. He was so light , guess they were starving him. Thor took him from Tony. 

"Loki, please stay with me until we go back to Asgard. " Thor cried . 

"Brother , i'm sorry. I am dying. " Loki whimpered. 

"No Loki don't say that , we came to you . You just need to hold up a little while . we need you Loki , mother and me. "

"Mother , tell her i'm sorry . " Loki said and his eyes went shut .

"Loki Loki Loki. " Thor touched his face and cried. "Please tell me brother that you are pranking me like when we were young. " 

"Thor buddy, we need to return now to Asgard. " Tony was about to cry from the scene infront of him , he wasn't heartless. 

"Tony , you know that Loki will open his eyes now right? And tell me that i was fooled by him. " 

"Thor, we need to take him to the healers. " Fandral said. 

"Yes, healers. They will help him. " Thor said hopefully, but the others knew that nothing can help Loki. 

\----------------------------------------------

Figga was standing beside Hemidall waiting for her sons to return. When they arrived , Frigga started to cry when we she saw Loki. 

"Oh , my son. "

"Mother, we need to go to the healers now , they will help Loki. "

But Frigaa just hugged them , she was crying . Thor now realized that his brother was dead. 

"Brother, sorry i couldn't help you. " he whispered. 

\----------------------------------------------

The three norns were watching Loki throughout his life , it was such a miserable life. They decided to give him a second chance to live , a better chance . They will return him to his teenage years.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is back.

During his whole life Loki had suffered a lot, most of it was violent. He didn't trust anyone, he didn't have any friends or anything. His life was a total lie, he was meant to be dead before Odin took him, his own father abandoned. He was just Thor's shadow, ofcourse he loved his brother but he wanted to do something good but he couldn't because he was just the monster. Before the events of Midgard, Loki was tortured badly, he was controlled easily, nobody was there to help him, he kept calling his family's name but nobody came to him. 

When Odin saw the condition of his son. He approached Thor , tears streamed down his cheeks, trembling hands reached out and touched the pale skin. It was all his fault , he couldn't keep his son safe. Everybody in Asgard knew that it wasn't Loki's doing on Midgard, and the trickster has suffered enough . Any crime he had committed had been forgiven. There was a big funeral for him. On Midgard , Tony Stark showed the authorities the videos of Loki , told them that he was controlled , the evidences that he was tortured . Loki was also forgiven on Midgard. Everybody knew about the way he died.  
\---------------------------------------------

It has been one year since Loki died. Thor didn't stay in Asgard instead he was in Midgard , he was unable to cope with the idea that his brother had died. He was eating too much , fighting and training violently, he wasn't the same old Thor. His teammates tried to be there for him. Tony told the avenegers how they found Loki and what happened to him, he started to have his own nightmares. When he told them it was obvious that everyone of them was trapped in his own mind. 

\-------------------------------------------------

The avengers were sitting in Stark's tower, today was the day of Loki's death. Thor was in his floor. They were arguing about something , suddenly a light appeared and then faded. They found a teen or man in his early twenties. Obliviously he was reading a book. The teen looked up and found people infront of as if waiting to attack him if he do something. He looked at his surrounding. 

"Where the hell i am? " he asked but nobody answered , they were just looking at him. 

"Are you..... " Steve was about to ask something. 

"Yes i am Loki Prince of Asgard. And i think father won't like the situation that i'm in it now. "

"Loki? " Tony said questionably. 

"Yes Loki. Didn't you hear me? " Loki rolled his eyes. 

"I think i'm not in Asgard right now. " he looked around himself. 

"This is Earth , i mean Midgard? " Bruce said. 

"Jarvis , tell Thor to come here immediately. " Tony said. 

"Yes sir. " Jarvis replied. 

Loki was startled from this sound "whoa where is that came from ? Is that place haunted? And wait did you say Thor? "

Suddenly a man came in the living room "Is there is a mission? " he asked but it was obvious that he was sad. 

Loki looked at the man , he look exactly like Thor but his hair was cut . If Loki wasn't Thor's brother, he will mistaken this man as another Odin's son. 

Nobody answered Thor but he looked at the direction they were looking at and he gasped

"Loki??!! " he asked hopefully. 

"Yes prince Loki of Asgard , Odin son. I will introduce myself again. And who are you? " Loki said , rolling his eyes. 

"I'm Thor , brother. This is a miracle. " Thor said and took a step toward Loki to hug him but Loki took a step back. 

"Wait . You're not Thor, i don't believe you. Thor was with me this morning and he had long hair , maybe you look like him but you can't fool me. "

"Well Loki it has been a . " Clint said but Tony looked at him warningly so he didn't continue. 

"Brother, i'am Thor. " Thor looked like a kicked puppy. 

"If you are Thor as you are saying. Tell me something only me and Thor know. " Loki raised his eyebrow at him. 

Thor kept thinking and remembered something . He looked at everyone then sighed and said " my Mjlonir was stolen before and i dressed as a lady to have it back. " he said embarrassingly. 

Loki laughed " aha , even father and mother don't know about that. You are truly Thor . " 

Thor rushed to hug " Thor , you are crashing me and what is this about ? I saw you this morning. " Loki was confused, why his brother was acting like that. 

"Loki , what was the last thing you remember? " Steve asked. 

Loki looked at him and then looked at Thor "are they your friends? " he asked. 

"Yes . " Thor replied and intoduced them to Loki. He looked at Natasha. 

"what a beautiful lady" he smiled at her and she just looked at him blankly, Clint was glaring at him and Tony snorted. 

Loki returned to Steve and said " i was in my room reading as usual and then i found myself here. " 

They looked at each other . It looked like Loki doesn't remember anything happened over the past two years. 

"I shall catch up with Loki my friends, excuse us. " Thor was smiling widely. 

"What's wrong with you? I just saw you this morning. " Loki huffed. 

"Wait wait before you leave i want to know what happened when Thor dressed like a woman. " Tony said.

Thor looked at Loki and groaned " no Loki. " 

But Loki just smirked " well he was sleeping , his mjolnir was stolen by someone called Thrym. We found it in Jotunheim. So, he dressed like a lady . Thrym wanted to know him but ofcourse Thor was eating , i told him that he didn't eat in 8 days and then when he went to kiss him , he asked why her eyes are so fierce and grim, i told him that she hadn't slept for eight days. Then he placed his hammer on Thor's lap and Thor wanted to kill him but i stopped him."

After Loki finished , Tony brust out laughing and Loki was still smirking at Thor who was embarrassed by the whole thing. 

"It was the only way! " Thor defended himself. 

"I bit you were a beautiful lady Thor. " Natasha smirked and Clint snorted. 

"Okay guys , stop making fun of him. " Steve said but he was holding his laughter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki went shopping.

Tony had set up a room for Loki , Thor had decided that he will stay on Midgard. Clint didn't want Loki to stay here , ofcourse he didn't attack him or anything , just kept glaring at him. Clint was conflicted , he knew that Loki was controlled like him , tortured and died horribly but he can't forget what he had done to him. 

"Why does he have to stay here? Can't he just go back to Asgard? " Clint said. Steve looked at him him disapprovingly. 

"Thor said he can't return back to Asgard now, i think he is afraid something will happen to Loki. " 

"What can happen to him there? " Clint was frustrated. 

"Thor , i look like your betrothed. " 

"Brother , you don't have anything to wear. " Thor and Loki were arguing when the stepped in the living room where the rest of the avengers were sitting in. Loki was wearing Thor's clothes , they were huge on him. 

"You look awfully cute in these clothes. " Tony smirked. 

"I'm not cute. " Loki glared at him. 

"Did you just fli...., i won't comment on that. " Steve was horrified. 

"No captain, i was just saying my opinion. " Tony shrugged. 

"And why we should stay here ? And why you are so old? " Loki asked Thor. 

Thor didn't want to say to Loki about what happened ,he didn't want to lose his brother again, this was a gift from the norns he was sure about that. 

"I think there is some magic or something and we can't go to Asgard now. " Thor said finally , it was obvious that he was lying. Loki just looked at him, he knew that Thor was hiding something but didn't question it. 

To ease the tension , Tony said " And someone has to take him tomorrow to buy clothes , shampoo , everything he needs. Books is a good idea too. I can't go but i will pay for the stuff. "

"I will go with him. " it was Natasha who said that. 

"I will come with you. " Steve said. 

Clint wasn't pleased about the whole thing but he didn't say anything.

Loki was watching all of them , when his eyes landed on Bruce , he approached him. 

"Why are you nervous? " Loki asked curiosly

"I'm not . " Bruce said , fiddling with his fingers. 

"Umm I can sense a great power inside you but you're preventing it. "

"I need to go now. " And he rushed outside . 

"What is this about? Your friends are weird Thor but they are better than the others." Loki asked. 

\------------------------------------------------

Natasha and Steve took Loki to the mall in the next morning. This was a horrible mistake , loki was asking about everything . Someone touched his shoulder accidentally , Loki was furious. 

"How dare you touch me like that?!! "

"Woah , chill out dude . I didn't mean to do this. " the guy said. 

"What the hell is dude ? I'm lo..... " but steve yanked his arm and apologized to the guy. 

When they went to buy clothes , Loki bought a lot of things , most of them were green , gold and black. It was like he is a Slytherin , actually if he went to Howgart he will be a Slytherin , Natasha thought amusedly. 

They bought shoes , underwears and when they went to buy hygiene products , Loki kept asking about shampoos , perfumes , smelling them . 

When they returned , Loki showed The other the whole clothes , he tried every outfit . He was happy because when he was young only his parents and brother had shown him kindness and bring him things . Thor praised Loki with each outfit , he was happy that his brother was back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's pranks.

The avenegers were in the kitchen . Steve and Natasha were making breakfast, Tony was leaning against he wall , waiting for the coffee to brew. Clint was sitting at the table waiting for the food. 

Bruce entered and sat next to Clint. They greeted him and Tony asked if he needs coffee , Bruce nodded. 

"How are you today? " Clint asked Bruce. 

Bruce just replied with "Good. " and then went silent. Tony put the coffee infront of him, Steve and Natasha finished cooking and start to put the plates. 

Suddenly Thor came and looked around worriedly " has anyone seen Loki this morning? " 

They shook their head , nobody saw him today.

Another Bruce entered the kitchen . 

"Good morning guys. " They just looked at him with their mouth opened. 

The Bruce who was sitting next to Clint started to giggle. 

"Loki, turn back to yourself. " Thor sighed. 

Loki turned back and Clint stood up quickly , glaring at Loki. 

"What the fuck? " He yelled at Loki. 

"Clint, stop. It was just a prank" Thor said seriously , now he was glaring at Clint. 

Loki looked at Bruce , who was still shocked, in amusement and then he returned to look at Clint. 

"Why you keep glaring at me? " Loki pouted. 

Clint was about to say something but Natasha cut him " Clint , can you come with me for a second? " and they left. 

Loki took a sip from the coffee , he didn't know what is this.

"What is this is ? It is horrible!!! "

"Hey! Don't say this about coffee !!" Tony argued. 

"It is horrible! " Loki repeated. "I want some tea. "

Natasha and Clint came back . Clint went to sit far from Loki but Natasha glared at him , he sccoffed at her and went to sit next to Loki. Loki was curious why Clint hated him , he hadn't met the guy before. 

Loki was eyeing the pancakes infront of him suspiciously. 

"They are not going to explode. " Tony told him. 

He began to eat it and finished it quickly, this Midgardian food is delicious. 

After they finished , Tony was in his lab , working on his suit . Suddenly Loki stepped out into thin air , Tony nearly had a hard attack. 

"Jesus , you scared me. Don't do this again. " Tony was trying to calm his heart. 

Loki just laughed and asked "what are you doing? "

"Working on my suit. "

"Suit for what? " Loki asked. 

"Iron man suit. Well , we are called the avengers, we protect Earth. I will show you some pictures. "

"Like warriors? " 

"Something like that. " Tony smiled at him. 

Loki eyed the suit excitedly " can i help you? With your suit? " he said shyly. He liked to explore new things. 

"Sure, why not? " Tony shrugged , he didn't like anyone touching his suit , but Loki was intelligent and he might help him. 

They worked together and Loki was asking a lot of questions and Tony was answering them. He was as excited as Loki for having someone asking questions. Loki began to look at the other inventions , poking at them. 

"This magic!! "

"No , it is technology. " Tony corrected " Technology is amazing too! " 

"And magic , want to see something funny? " Loki smirked and then teleportated them to the training room. 

"How did you know this room? "

"Thor gave me a tour. " loki said while they were hiding. 

"What are we doing here? "

"Thor told me that Natasha and Clint will train at this time. " 

Natasha and Clint entered the room, they were talking about something. 

"..... but i will try to be friendly. " Clint said. 

They started to take their weapons . Clint was aiming at the target and when he fired , the arrow exploded into flowers. The same thing happened with Natasha with her guns. They looked at each other and shouted

"LOKIIIII!!!!!! " 

Tony and Loki were laughing , Natasha looked at their direction and Tony said 

"Shit Natasha is mad! Teleporat us now! " Tony said urgently , then they were in Tony's lab. 

After an hour , Jarvis alerted Tony that Nick fury is in the tower waiting for him with the other avengers. Loki went to his room , Tony knew this meeting is about Loki. 

When Tony entered , Fury asked

" Stark why you didn't tell me that a certain god of mischief is here? " 

"Why is that only my fault? " Tony huffed. 

Fury rolled his eyes and said " he needs to go back to Asgard. "

"No! " Thor glared at him. 

"We can't return him back to Asgard now . so, he is staying with us. My tower , my rules. " Tony said seriously. 

Fury didn't want to start war with the God of thunder . so , he just glared at both of them and said " fine but he is your responsibility. " and then he left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frigga visited them.

She felt the connection again through her son's mark . She felt that her son was still alive , she was confused. Frigga was still grieving about her son. When she felt a connection , she thought she was having hallucinations , hoping her son is alive , she want to do anything to return him to her arms. So she located him, found that he is Midgard. Thor is Midgard, she will go and ask him about Loki . Fandral will go with her for protection, leaving the rest of the warriors in Asgard , Odin was feeling guilty about what happened to Loki . Frigga was ruling instead if him until he comes back to his sense. 

\--------------------------------------------------

Thor wanted to spend some time with . He regretted not being the best brother , he remembered when they were young he was the one who was having all the attention , Loki was struggling to just let the people accept him. When Loki was dead , Thor thought that he had failed him. 

So right now it was a chaos in the kitchen of the tower , Thor had set a fire in it . He was just trying to make some food for his little brother. 

Now they are sitting in the living room,Tony was watching them in amusement, Steve looked from one the other " Care to explain what happened there? "

"Captain , it was an accident i was trying to make some food for me and Loki. " 

"You set my hair kn fire and there was smoke in my face! " Loki said. 

"You were the one who leaned to inspect what i was cooking. And i didn't mean to do this. " 

"I was on fire Thor! "

"Loki , a tiny flame couldn't harm you and you can bring your hair back with your magic. " 

Loki glared at him and returned his hair back . 

"Look Loki , i know Thor didn't mean to burn your hair . And please Thor tell anyone next time." Steve felt like a parent and they were his kids. 

"You're right Steven , i'm sorry. " Thor said . 

"I am not mad or anything , i've broken many things in this place but both of you will help to repair the kitchen. " Tony said. 

Loki folded his arms across his chest and pouted " i didn't do anything , it was Thor's fault! " 

"It was an accident! " Thor defended himself. 

Steve sighed , they are acting like kids. 

\---------------------------------------------------  
They decided to watch a movie , so the avengers plus Loki were sitting in the living room . When they played the movie , Loki stood infront of the screen , looking at it with awe. Tony paused it. 

"What is this magic? " 

"Brother , you will find people in this device . " Thor replied , everyone was trying to held their laughter. 

"How? I didn't see this kind of magic before. " 

"Well it is just ......... " and Tony began to explain to Loki how the T.V works. He was about to answer a question, Clint snapped at them

"CAN WE WATCH THE DAMN MOVIE! "

That shut them up ,Tony resumed the movie. 

Suddenly there was a sound like something landed on the roof while they were were watching. 

"Sir, we have visitors. I think they are Asgardians. "

"Asgardians! " Loki took Thor's hand to let Thor guide him. 

"I think she is our mother, i can feel her magic! " Loki said excitedly. 

When they arrived at the roof , ideed it was their mother. Loki ran to her and hugged her tightly . 

"Mother , i missed you! " he said. 

"Oh my baby , my little boy. " Frigga was crying, she can't believe her son is in her arms.

Loki looked around and found the others looking at them , even Fandral was here! He blushed. 

"Mom , don't call me that infront of them. " he whispered to her. 

She ignored this and said " i missed you . " 

"Thor said that we have to stay here in Midgard , i wanted to go back to Asgard. " Loki pouted. 

"Yes , baby you should stay here. " she said sadly. "But i will spend today with you. " 

"Why? " Loki asked , he knew that Thor was hiding something, now his mother. Frigga didn't know what to say. 

"Hi Loki. " Fandral said with a forced smile. 

"Oh Fandral , i see that you're no longer a frog. " Loki smirked. 

"What ... " but Thor gave him a look " oh yes a frog , the queen turned me to myself again. " Fandral had suffered a lot from Loki's pranks. 

" A frog. "Tony interrupted them 

" Yeah before i came here i turned him into a frog because he pissed me off. "

"Cool , you can turn people into animals? " 

"Yes , you want to be an animal? " Loki raised his eyebrow. 

"No , but this is cool. Sorry guys , Loki is now my favourite. " 

"And you are a good friend Tony. " Loki smiled at him. 

Frigga slept with Loki , Tony set up a room for Fandral. 

"Thank you for everything Tony Stark , you're a great man. " Frigga said to him, she was pleased that Loki found a friend like him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is kidnapped.

The avengers were fighting Doombots . Doom decided to attack the city today. Steve flung his shield at a line of the bots and watched it slice through their centers with ease. Hawkeye was shouting arrow after arrow , hitting his targets easily . Thor was knocking out many of them.

"Brother , i am glad you are joining us in the battle! " Thor yelled. 

Surprisingly Loki decided to join them , he was fighting Doombots and then flied further from them to see if there any other bots. 

Tony stark had just hit a giant robot with his energy blast " is it just me or does feel easy? " 

"This seem pointless. " Natasha said while fighting. 

The Hulk looked like he is having fun. 

"Do we know from where they are coming from? And where is Doom , he always accompany them. " Steve said, kicking out the last robot that was in his area. 

"Looks like they came alone. " Tony said, while landing next to Steve. 

"It is not even called a battle. I am bored. " Thor complained. 

"Finally we are finished here . " Tony said. 

The avenegers were gathered but they were missing someone. 

Thor looked frantically around and didn't see his brother . 

"Had anyone seen Loki? " 

They tried to talk to him but there was no respond. 

"Fuck. " Tony sweared. 

Tony and Thor went flying , searching for Loki but they found nothing. The rest were looking everywhere but there was also nothing. Thor wanted to kill anyone before him. How can he fail to protect his brother again? Why all of this is happening to his little brother? They convinced him to go back to the tower , hopefully to hack the cameras that were in the street. 

They knew who had taken Loki . Loki was fighting the doombots , suddenly Doom hit him from the behind, knocking him with the help of the robots , then he cuffed him. Loki was unable to defend himself, couldn't use his magic. 

"Thor, calm down!" Steve yelled as he watched Thor put the coffee table through the screen. 

But Thor didn't listen , he was blinded by his rage. He kept throwing the furniture , thunder was booming in the air. 

"I SHALL MAKE HIM REGRET EVERYTHING AND I WILL KILL HIM!!! "

Then he slid down the wall , putting his hand on his face and started to cry. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Coulson saw the video when Loki was taken . He informed them that there was a flight to latveria after the attack, it was obvious that it was Doom . Coulson won't try and stop them. Thor demanded them to go now to Latveria and end Doom's life. 

"Damn it. " Clint muttered "Thor, you need to calm down first. " 

"What? Do you expect me to leave him? I will find Loki and kill who dared to touch him! " Thor said through gritted teeth. 

"No. Let's come up with a plan first. Doom is a , insane, son of a bitch. He probably has different plans just in case you come and tried to kill him. He will just disappear with Loki . " Tony said.

"In fact Tony is right , we need to come up with a plan first." Steve said. 

\--------------------------------------------------

His back was pressed to something solid , both of his arms were stretched out. There were chains wrapped around his wrists. He couldn't use his magic. He was stripped down to his underclothes , he couldn't remember how long he'd been here. Is anyone going to save him or he will die? Can Gods even die? He tried to pry his eyes open, but a thick fabric was wrapped across his eyes. He tasted blood in his mouth. 

A heavy metal door screeched along the concrete as it was pushed open, and the rough thump of boots marching towards him , the footsteps stood infront of him and there were hands removing the blindfold . 

"Doom is pleased to have you here . With your magic and my power, Doom can rule this world. "

"Let me out of this chains immediately! " Loki struggled, thrashing as much as the chains allowed, glaring at Doom. But the chains prevented him from using his magic. 

"Doom doesn't need a sound will working , it will disturb him. "

He began to sew Loki's mouth shut. Loki was crying , he couldn't endure the pain. He made muffled whimpers , he couldn't open his mouth. 

Loki wanted to scream. He wanted to yell and rage at him. He wanted to curse him. 

He injected Loki with something, Loki was unconscious but he still fell the pain. Doom explained to him what he will do to him . He was insane , he wanted to know how Loki's magic is working !


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's nightmares.

Nightmares were hunting Loki while he was unconscious. He saw all things behind his eyelids, his blue skin that wouldn't go away , trying to destroy Joutenheim and fighting Thor. He heard screaming "NO LOKII" , falling in the void, being tortured . The Other, thrusting a spear into his hands and saying he was ready to lead. 

Loki opened his eyes and whimpered , there was Doom's assistant drying the blood. 

Loki falls back into the nightmares. The only thing that was keeping him sane after every beating that Thor will destroy the Chitauri and take Loki home. It never happened. Instead, he had been forced to lead an army to Midgard and declare war. He remembered the serpent , the beating from Angrboda and then death. Doom watched as Loki began to writhe, shaking and tossing and straining against his bindings . Loki let out a heartbroken sob, trying to pull away. He was afraid. He wanted everything to stop. With every tool imbedded in his body , he flinched. 

\---------------------------------------------------

The avengers took a Quinjet to arrive at Latveria , Thor was asking every 5 minutes if thet arrived or not , he was afraid that something bad happened to Loki. 

"Don't worry Thor we will rescue him. " Steve tried to assure him. 

There was tension between them , everyone was attached to Loki even Clint felt bad for him , he had forgiven Loki. 

The landed near to Doom's castle . Doom knew that they will come and try to rescue him. A lot of Doombots were standing infront of the castle. 

"Thor , you and Natasha go inside and find Loki. We will deal with them. " Steve commanded. 

Bruce turned into The Hulk and started to grab Doombots and threw them or crashing with his hands. 

"HULK IS ANGRYYY. " The Hulk roared. 

Captain America flinged his shield at the three bots, destroying them. Clint was shooting arrows , exploded wheb they touch The bots. 

Iron man was shooting Doombots from the air. Tony was angry he wanted to go and see Loki , Loki had became a close friend to him. He didn't want Loki to go through the whole torture thing again. 

Natasha and Thor entered the castle , there were three bots infront of them in the hallway. 

"I will handle them . Go and find Loki. " Natasha said and began fighting the bots. 

The first thing Thor saw was his brother , laying unconscious on a metal table, chains helding his wrists and Doom was in the room. 

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROHERRR! " Thor roared, he was furious . 

Thor ran to Doom , hitting him with Mjlonir. Doom fell to the floor . Thor went to his brother but Doom blasted energy from his hands at Thor sending him flying. 

"Nobody can take Doom's experiment! " 

Natasha entered and started to fire at Doom but he just created a shield protecting him from the bullets and then he hit Natasha . 

Steve entered , he went to see if Natasha was okay and then went to Loki. 

Thor raised his Mjolnir, summoning lighting , breaking the roof with it and hit Doom with lighting, Doom wasn't able to make a shield protection, the lighting hit him , flinged him. Thor started to hit him but the the whole castle was collapsing. 

"THORR , STOP THIS NOWW!!! LOKI NEEDS YOU" Steve shouted , trying to protect himself and Loki. Steve told Tony through the comm to take Natasha. 

Thor let Doom and went to Loki's side and started to destroy the chains. He lift Loki in his arms . Steve and Thor went out before the whole castle collapse. 

"What the fuck did Doom do to him?" Tony asked, when they were in thr Quinjet. 

"He wanted to do experiments on him , sew his mouth shut but i was able to remove the threadand Loki's magic started to heal his body. "

"When we return to tower i need to check on him. " Bruce said. 

Thor smiled at them " Thank you my friends. " and held Loki tightly. 

\-------------------------------------------------

"Why didn't he wake up? " Thor asked Bruce, it was obvious that he didn't get much sleep in the past the two days. 

"I don't know. Everything is healed , nothing wrong with his body. It is up to him he want to wake up or not. " Bruce said sadly. 

Thor grabbed a chair and sit beside Loki , grabbing his hand. 

After two hours, Thor saw that Loki was starting to wake , he was about to call Bruce but Jarvis said . 

"I have informed Mr. Bruce and he is coming. "

Loki opened his eyes and looked at Thor and Bruce in confusion.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They knew that Loki remembered everything.

"Brother. " Thor went to touch his brother. But Loki flinched and tried to go further from Thor. Thor was hurt but he hide that. 

"Brother , what's wrong? " 

"I'm not your brother. " Loki whispered. 

Thor looked at Bruce and then said to Loki "what are you saying ? Ofcourse you are my brother! "

"No , i'm a monster. I'm a frost giant. " Loki cried. 

Thor's eyes went wide and he couldn't say anything. 

"I'm a monster , i tried to kill my entire race. " Loki was on the verge of having a panic attack. 

"Loki , you need to calm down. "  
It was Bruce who said that , Loki's face showed fear when he looked at Bruce. 

"GET AWAYY FROM MEE , GET AWAYY . NO HULK , NO HULK " he wailed. 

The other avenegers came into the room. 

"Shit he remembered. " Clint muttered . 

Loki was still looking at Bruce fearfully 

"Bruce , you need to calm down . can you come with me?" Natasha said to Bruce and took him away. 

"You know Thor that i died? " Tony stiffened, remembering how Loki dah died. 

"Loki . How.. How.. " but Loki cut him and said. 

"And you didn't tell me . I'm a fool , i should have search more for the reason why i am still a teenager. "

"I have killed people here on Midgard. I have tried to kill all of you. " 

"Loki , this wasn't you . you were jus... " Steve said but Loki cut him. 

"I-i-i tried to k-kill you Thor. I am a monster. " Loki was crying hardly. 

"Brother , please . "

"How are you even letting me live here? " 

Thor went to touch him but Loki backed away "NOBODY TOUCH MEE! "

Thor heart broke , he was losing his brother again. His brother was suffering. He felt helpless, he didn't know what to do. 

Loki looked at Clint " I know now why you hate me. I'm sorry for everything. " And then he vanished. 

"Jarvis, is Loki still in the tower? " Steve asked , he was looking at his teammate Tony, who hasn't uttered a word the whole time. 

"Yes Sir. He is in his room. " Jarvis replied. 

Thor rushed to Loki's room and knocked but there was no answer. 

"Loki please answer me. " he said desperately but Loki didn't answer him. 

He knew that his brother wanted privacy but he couldn't leave him. So he sat , leaning his to the door. 

"You know that even we are not my blood brother, you are still my brother. Nothing can change that. " he was hearing Loki's sobs. 

"Remember when we were playing together , running after other. Doing silly Pranks on guards. " 

"Remember when we were hiding to avoid bed time and the maids used to look for us. " Thor was crying, he knew that Loki was hearing him . so he continued telling stories about their childhood. 

\------------------------------------------------

"Care to explain what happened at Latveria? " Nick Fury asked Steve, Tony and Clint. 

"Sir , Dr. Doom kidnapped Loki and we rescued him. " Steve explained. 

"So , you destroyed the city ! "

"When we went there Loki was unconscious , if we hadn't rescued him, we don't know what else Doom will do to him. " Clint asked angrily. 

"The authorities are mad , there was a peace treaty. You should have waited to gain the permission to enter the city. "

"Ask for permission? And then what? wait to find Loki dead? Our job is to help the innocents and Loki is our friend! " Tony voice was high, he was angry. 

"Loki is not inoccent. Even people in Asgard didn't forgive him. " Fury scowled at him. 

"For God sake! He was controlled , it wasn't him. Ofcourse you didn't see anything that he had been through. " Tony gritted his teeth. 

The other three men were shocked , nobody had saw Tony this angry before. 

"And you know what? We don't work for anyone. As for myself i will do anything to protect Loki."

Steve and Clint agreed with him. 

"Now leave my tower. " 

\-------------------------------------------------

Tony found Thor sitting infront of Loki's room. 

"He hadn't talk to you? "

"No and he told Jarvis to not let anyone enter. " Thor said sadly. 

"I will try to talk to him. Your brother will come around . He just needs us to be there for him " Tony smiled at Thor and ordered Jarvis to open the door. 

He closed the door behind him and found Loki staring blankly at the ceiling. 

" Hey buddy, how are you?" Then he laughed nervously " Umm i mean i want to talk to you. "

"I threw you from the window. " 

Shit , he remembered everything. Tony thought. 

"Yeah , i totally forgive you about that. It wasn't you. "

Loki just stared at him blankly. So Tony continued. 

"Listen Loki , i know that you have done bad things in the past. " Loki flinched at th that. "You know of us are like each other , we have a fucked up past. " 

Tony looked at him to see of he was listening and then continued "I was bullied when i was young because i was smarter than the rest of the kids. My father was completely ignoring, if i went to his lab , he yelled at me. All i wanted was to please him and be like him but i couldn't spend anytime with him because he had no time for me. I know i used make deadly weapons to destroy , i was a bad person in the past but then i was pulled out from that mess and was given a second chance. "

"You know i did many terrible things , but when i had this chance , i just hold on it tightly and tried to be a good man. Now you had your chance and actually you are great person , it don't matter what is your skin colour is . All of us will love you just the way you are. "

"You know your brother loves you , he will do anything for you. You have him and us. "

Loki was crying " But i..... "

"It wasn't your fault , don't blame yourself for anything." Tony said sternly. 

Loki smiled at him with watery eyes. He is calm now because of Thor and Tony's talk. 

"Aha that is the smile i want."


End file.
